Beaten by a Saiyan
by Half Saiyan Half Human
Summary: Trunks is living at home with his abusive father, Vegeta. One fight between his parents goes to far, leaving him and Bulma with cuts and bruises. Will anyone save Trunks from his own father?
1. Chapter One

"Don't hurt me!" My mother managed to yell out before Dad's hand came down to smack her. I dove and hid under the dining table to avoid another beating.

"Shut up, Woman!" My father scolded her. He grabbed her flailing arms and threw them down to her sides.

I briskly positioned a dining chair in front of me so Dad couldn't grab me.

"No, please, Vegeta…"

I immediately snapped my eyes shut so I didn't have to see her punishment.

My hands firmly held my ears and I shifted my fingers around to muffle out the noise.

My eyes were forced to open when a dining chair leg whacked my face and landed on the floor. Warmth released in my shorts. My hands ripped off my ears and covered my face. I swung my head towards where the chair landed and saw my mother being forced against the table I was under.

I looked down and saw that the warmth I felt earlier was me pissing my pants.

My mother's legs were jerking around to get away from Dad. I lunged back into the table leg behind me, trying to steer clear of the mayhem.

I heard another familiar sharp snapping sound and my mother's body crumbled to the wooden floor.

"Mom!" I cried out to her. I made the unfortunate mistake of drawing attention to myself.

She was passed out from his backhand.

_He's never gone this far! _I shouted at myself in my mind and my heart began racing.

Dad slowly bent down on one knee. He glared at me from under the table and I saw the familiar look of violence in his eyes. He was a Saiyan after all. From all that commotion, he didn't even look battered.

"Get out from under there, boy…" The prince hissed at me. He then stood back up and only his legs were visible to me. I was frozen in place, afraid of what my father will do to me when I got up.

"DO AS I SAY!" Vegeta hollered and his fist smashed down on the table.

My foot kicked the chair next to me. It struck the wall and broke in half. Wood chips flew in my face.

Even though I was only 10, my Saiyan blood made me as strong as a 20 human man. Probably stronger.

I pulled myself up and my father towered over me.

"You will NEVER speak of this to ANYONE… Understood? It's our family secret…" Vegeta spat at me. "Y-Yes, sir." I weakly replied, trying to hold back tears of fear. I was strictly taught to never cry in front of my father. If I did make that mistake, it followed with a severe lecture and a beating.

I was more terrified then I have ever been in my life.

I balled up my fists as he continued to stare me down, making sure I understood him.

He grunted at me in disgust as he turned to face my mother. He bent down next to her. He scooped her up in his arms to take her back to their bedroom. I tensed when I saw her. Her face was dripping in spit and blood.

"Your parents were fighting, again?" Goten asked. He always knew when something was bothering me. I continued to write down the formulas from the black board with my fist in my cheek, trying my best to ignore him. Goten nudged my side with his pencil eraser. "It was bad wasn't it?" He murmured, trying to catch my eyes.

Suddenly a ruler smacked down on our desks and we both jumped back in our chairs.

"Do I have to separate you two? NO SOCIALIZING." Our teacher loomed above us. The girls beside us snickered.

"It won't happen again…" We simultaneously replied. I lowered my head down further so no one who was looking could see my bruised face.

Last time, someone at the grocery saw a bruise on my arm and the news was all over it. I think one headline was '_Famous Scientist Beats Child'_. That's why Dad is so angry about anyone finding out our 'family secret'.

A few weeks after, it was just excused a rumor.

What really happened was that Dad dragged me around the gravity room by force for a few hours when I was too weak to stand on my own in the increased gravity.

As if on perfect cue, our lunch bell chimed.

We stood up in our desks. I grabbed my science textbook and shoved it under my arm.

"Is that where you got that nasty bruise on your mug? Huh?" Goten wondered as we headed down the hall.

"No." I muttered back, surprised that he even noticed it.

"Why didn't your mom drop your off today?" He asked. I was becoming impatience with all his questions, knowing he was just trying to annoy the information out of me.

"Fine. I'll tell you after we eat." I gave in with a harsh stare.

We bought our lunches, or should I say I bought both our lunches, we sat down at our usual spot next to the emergency exit door.

"Tell me, now!" Goten said with zealous. I sighed, "They were fighting over another stupid, stupid thing. It was about a picture that dad got a hold of. It was of Yamcha and Mom. You know him right?" Goten nodded. "Yeah, well, the picture was back when they dated. Dad somehow found it somewhere. I guess he got really jealous. When he found it, Mom was showing me how to make macaroni in the kitchen." I spoke. "You don't know how to make macaroni? Ha!" Goten laughed at me. "That's not the point, you moron!" I punched him in his arm. "Anyways, He barged in with the picture and shoved my mom into the stove. He was all yelling and shit saying, 'What's this?! What's this?' and he held it up. I guess mom was too scared and she didn't say anything. So then dad grabbed her and I jumped back." I continued. "Then his hand rose up and I cringed. I couldn't do anything and then he smacked her. It wasn't one of those regular slaps that he gives her, no, this one looked like it really did some damage!  
My voice began to rise. "I didn't know what to do, and I was a little bit afraid so I hid under our table. You know, that one we always ate pizza on when you came over." I didn't tell him about the part where I pissed my pants. "I forget what happened after that, but I know I got hit in the face, again, and he knocked Mom out." All my emotions from when I saw my mother bleeding rushed back into me and I began to talk faster and louder. "I should have done something, man! Mom was bleeding and everything!" I cried out.

"Calm your tits, man. People are staring!" Goten whispered. Now, I noticed a few people sitting around us glancing at me.

My muscles loosened up. "Must have been pretty intense." Goten quietly said to me.

"I don't think I can go back home today. When I saw Dad eating this morning, he nearly flipped out on me for passing the wrong syrup!" I said, hoping he would ask me to come home with him. I took a sip from my milk.

"You wanna stay the night?" Goten suggested. "Yeah, I guess." I replied with a weak smile.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dragon Ball Z related._**


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey, no fair! You're totally screen looking!" Goten shoved me with his shoulder. The controller nearly slipped out of my hands and landed in my lap. "Oh, stop your whining. Trunks just kicks ass." Gohan winked at me and I replied with a short smirk.

I checked the clock hung up above the television. _6:45 PM_.

Goten, Gohan, and I have been hanging out in the living room ever since school let out. So far, we've been playing on his game console the whole time. I tried my best to keep my mother's bloody face out of my mind.

We all swung our heads when we heard the door unlock and the knob turned revealing a pissed off looking Chi-Chi and a worried looking Goku.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Goten trilled and he continued to stare at the television.

"I thought you two wouldn't be back until another two hours?" Gohan asked while maintaining his spot on the couch.

"You're right, but your _father_ managed to break two doors, a chair, and the waitresses hand before we could even order!" Chi-chi beamed a look at her husband behind her.

"I told you I'm sorry, Chi-Chi!" Goku whined as he shut the door. Chi-Chi simply scoffed at the pleading Saiyan and marched into the kitchen.

I giggled at the small argument, surprised it ended so quickly.

Goku sighed and slumped down on the floor next to me.

"Hey Trunkster! You haven't been over here in a while." The big man bubbled at me. I only nodded, trying to cover my bruised face so the man didn't ask any questions.

"Erm… Yeah. Been doing things." _Please go away, please go away._ I thought to myself.

"How's Vegeta doing? And your Mom?" He asked kindly. I could sense Goten tensing beside me. He stabbed the pause button on the controller.

"Dad, stop talking so much! We're trying to drag race here." Goten chimed in, trying to change the subject and he then pointed to the television screen.

Goku put his hands up as if saying "Sorry I didn't know."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Chi-Chi shouted from the kitchen. She rushed past me and knelt down to Goten, papers filling her hands.

"You, young man, have been acting up at school! Just look at the scores you've gotten!" Chi-Chi jabbed her index finger at one paper. "You're just barely passing your academics." Chi-Chi scolded Goten. The black haired woman then glanced at me and back at the television. "That means no friends or games!"

She shot at me with a fake smile.

"Sorry, Trunks! Looks like Goku will have to take you home."

"Oh, Mom, lighten up." Gohan chuckled at his mother's strictness as he drank from his grape soda can.

I nodded and stood up from the floor.

"Oh, Chi-Chi…" Goku murmured and stood up also.

"No flying either! I don't want anyone getting hurt!" Chi-Chi mentioned with her hands on her hips.

_Man, this guy is so whipped! _I thought to myself.

I began to brain storm ideas to avoid being sent back to my hell hole home.

_Maybe I can convince Goten to hide me in his room? He'll understand right? No, he's too much of a puss… I know! I can tell Chi-Chi I'll tutor Goten if she lets me stay. No, that wouldn't work, she doesn't like me anyways._

I finally came up with a reasonable plan.

I gathered my school bag and folders from the floor in the foyer. Goku opened the door for me. I shifted half my face inside the door to say goodbye. I got a glimpse of Goten curling his lips.

I could see him mouthing _I'm sorry._

/

The car ride was short so I had to put my plan in action quick.

"Um, Goku?" I uttered as I looked out the car window. From the looks of where we were at, I had approximately five minutes until we reached Capsule Corp.

"Yeah, Trunks?" Goku answered. He continued to drive down the road.

"Could you drop me off at the meat market? I was supposed to pick up some things for my mother…" I muttered, making the mistake of looking at the Saiyan in the eye.

His eyes widened when we our sights met.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Goku blurted out. I swiftly swung my head back towards the window. I knew my plan had already failed.

I could feel the car stop and Goku pulled over to the side of the road.

We sat there for a few moments.

"He scares me, Goku…" I slowly whispered, afraid of my father hearing me as if he were in the car with us. I already knew that the man guess what had happened.

My emotions from the last fight fumed back into my body. My fists balled back up and tears started flowing into my eyes. I snapped them shut.

The black-haired man noticed this sudden change in my mood. "Hey ease up, Trunkster. Let's talk about this." He said with the most soothing voice I've ever heard. He put his hand on my shoulder, and my eyes opened to meet his.

"Don't take me back! Don't take me back!" I bawled.

"What happened to make you this afraid, Trunks?" Goku quietly said after a moment. I remained motionless in the car seat, hoping he would stop looking at me.

My thoughts flashed back to last night.

"_Don't hurt me!" _repeated in my mind. The image of her face, bloodied and beaten, remained in my mind.

I could no longer keep in the tears.

I wanted so badly to spill it out to him. I wanted so badly to tell him to do something, and to take my family away from that ex-murderer. I just couldn't.

" I… I..." I briskly thought up a cover up story. "I broke Dad's gravity room." I lied.

Goku's face changed from a concerned look to a confused one. "That's what got you all hyped up?" He wondered.

"I wanted to see what would happen if I put Bra's dolls at 600 g's … and the thing burst. One of the toys whacked me in the face." I continued. "Don't take me back. He probably already knows it was me who did it and he'll ground me!" I tried to raise my voice to convince him that I was telling the truth.

I heard the ingnition turn and the engine start up again.

_Oh shit! He's taking me back! _I screamed inside my head.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, Trunks!" Goku's face went back to the usual kind look.

I sadly sighed. I half hoped he would see through my lies.

We drove a couple minutes and I broke the silence.

"Anyways, about the market. Could you please drop me off there?" I asked, making one last attempt at my failed plan.

Goku turned his face away from the road and studied my face. "The market closed two hours ago." Then he shot me a fake grin.

"I know you're faking it…" I spat, feeling a little guilty for being so harsh.

"Hey, if someone is faking a smile, don't get mad at them. At least they're trying." He sincerely answered. The words made me, somehow, feel safer around the fellow Saiyan and I loosened up.

I didn't say a word on the remainder of the ride home.

"Thanks, Goku…" I thanked him and hopped out the car.

"Night, bud!" He shut the car door and drove away.

As I walked through the Capsule Corp. gates, I heard the familiar shrill of a fight.

"Oh, shut your trap, old man!" I could clearly see my father's figure through the kitchen window.

"You're the one who beat my daughter. You will pay for this, Vegeta!" My grandfather's voice was hard to make out over the clangs of items being thrown. He sounded scared, but was trying to overcome it. I felt sorry for him.

I already knew they were fighting over my mother.

At last, I reached the door.

I dreaded what was to come as I turned the door knob.


	3. Chapter Three

Even before I took my first step in the kitchen, I was already hurled on the ground. I couldn't help but cry out when my father's fist came in contact to my face. Over the years, I forced myself to be thankful for these beatings. Yeah, that might sound bad to you, but if you didn't already know, my father took out an entire alien planet by his two fingers. His punches to my face were nothing compared to that destruction.

When I hit the floor, my mind went white and I felt my face stinging. My bruises were already throbbing from when the chair jabbed me, and my father's punch made the pain almost unbearable. Almost.

I've been beaten by Dad before, but it never happened this frequently. Not the day after the last. Typically, his way of apologizing would be to leave me alone for a few days and he wouldn't force me to train. I wouldn't see him at all. But now, I had a repulsive feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me these punishments were only going to get worse from here on out.

After a few moments I strained my mind to return to its senses, so I could dodge the next hit, if needed.

"Leave now, old man." Vegeta sternly commanded. I almost forgot about Grandpa. My father glared at the old scientist, who cowardly departed from the room. I concealed my anger at my Grandpa. I didn't know whether to be angry at him for leaving me here, knowing Dad will beat the crap out of me, or be happy he got away untouched. My dad continued to stare him down until he was sure my grandfather left.

His eyes then rested on mine.

"Why are you home so late, boy?" The Saiyan harshly spat at me. I tried to look up at my father, but my left eye was beginning to swell shut and it hurt me to do so.

"Erm, uh… I thought I would go over to Goten's…Dad…" I uttered, carefully choosing my words.

"And who the fuck gave you permission?" His cold eyes remained glue to mine. I could sense he knew exactly why, which was I was too afraid to be around him any longer.

I smelled a faint scent of alcohol on his breathe after I noticed the beer bottles standing on the counter.

_But Dad doesn't drink anymore… Does he? _I thought to myself.

I remembered when he started drinking. It was around the period when Mom was pregnant with my younger sister. I'm pretty sure Mom got him started on the alcohol, since she is guilty of drinking, also. That's when most of our family chaos started. My parents would fight a lot more often and afterwards, Mom would ask me to stay the night at Goten's.

Also, Dad would get start to rage more often over small things and start smacking me and my mother around. Then the next day, he's wake up with a hangover, denying anything ever happened.

He suddenly stopped the drinking on his own when Bra was born. I never knew why the drinking suddenly came to a halt. Maybe it was for Bra. I don't know.

"I didn't think you'd be angry about it." My lips started to tremble after I returned from my short flasblack.

Vegeta was silent for a few moments, and I knew he was trying to intimidate me. To my surprise, he looked away and headed for the refrigerator. His hand slipped in the door and his fingers curled around another beer.

I didn't dare move. From experience, I knew never to leave my father's presence until he allowed me to.

He took a seat in a dining chair and popped the cap.

"If you were wondering, your mother is in the laboratory." He steadily mentioned before taking a long gulp of beer. I simply nodded, and knew Dad's rage bit had ended. At least for me.

_Mom's okay? That's the best thing I've heard all day! _I thought, bursting with happiness internally.

/

"Mom?" I popped my head in the door way. I gazed around the laboratory for my mother. Finally I caught a glimpse of moving azure hair behind a pile of lab equipment. I grinned.

"Mom!" I darted past machines and piles of paper to get to my beloved mother. She barely had time to turn around before I got to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey honey! Erm... Ow! Trunks you're sort of crushing my ribs!" Mom replied with a cigarette in her fingers. I quickly let go, knowing I made the mistake of forgetting my own strength.

"Whoops! Sorry." I apologized and laughed. Her eyes caught mine and her smile quickly turned to a worried look. "Trunks! What happened to your…?" She stopped herself, already knowing what had happened. In our family, Mom and I learned it wasn't the best idea to talk about Dad's 'problem'.

This is when I noticed her split lip and faded black eye. But even with her wounds, she looked as pretty to me as ever.

Once again, I flashed back to the fight. Blood and spit…

"Are you okay, Mom? You know…" I questioned.

"Oh don't worry honey… I think it's time for you to go to bed, don'tcha think, darling?" She soothingly suggested while taking another huff of her cigarette. I coughed at the smoke.

Ever since I could remember, which isn't very much. Mom was always a smoker. Dad had once chastised her for smoking in the middle of the night, which made it impossible for him to sleep with the terrible smoke smell. So that's why Dad made a rule that Mom can only smoke in the lab, so Dad doesn't have to deal with coughing. Which is also why Mom is in here, 90% of the time.

"I guess it is…" I replied.

She put out the cancer stick in a empty glass of wine and reached for my hand.

She closed and locked the lab door behind us. Mom and I walked down a few hall ways and past the kitchen where the prince was getting drunk.

"Woman. Here. Now." My Dad's voice boomed from the kitchen. I felt her hand become clammy. "Sorry, dear, I'll tuck you later." The blue haired woman whispered in my ear and motioned for me to continue walking to my bedroom.

She spun on her heel and briskly entered the kitchen. I already could sense another fight brewing.

Even before I could shut the bedroom door, I heard the my father talking.

"You know… We haven't done anything _intimate_ in quite a while…" Vegeta said in a soft voice.

(A/N)- Review please, it'll encourage me to write more, even if it's a bad review. :)


End file.
